Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to the field of computer technology, and particularly to an electronic device.
Background of the Technology
A laptop computer, as a portable electronic product, has already become an indispensable part in life and work of more and more users. With the diversity of applications of the computer and the enrichment of contents of applications of the computer, the users of the laptop computer are increasingly able to appreciate the convenience and the practicability of the laptop computer.
In the practical application of the laptop computer, multiple applications run simultaneously, or multiple pages are opened simultaneously by a user. The user may simultaneously pay attention to more than one application or more than one page which are being used. However the laptop in the prior art can not display two interfaces simultaneously, or can present multiple pages on a display screen simultaneously only by a method of zooming out the area of a displayed page. The method provides a poor experience to the user and is inconvenient to use. Furthermore, most display screens of the laptop computers in the prior art are liquid crystal display screens, which have a single and boring display form and display mode.